


Believer

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has a Big Dick, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Incubus Eren Yeager, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Tails, Top Eren Yeager, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi has always been sceptical about the supernatural world. According to him, demons and angels are just fairy tails, but a chance meeting after a seance he was dragged to might be able to change his mind.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 26
Kudos: 424





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think the tags already speak for themselves, but in case it wasn't clear enough, this is a very smutty fic, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out ;)  
> Please enjoy!

Inside the tent was dark, a strong smell of incense and undefined oils permeated the air, oozing from the big urns in all corners. The three rows of chairs were full, and all eyes were on the stage where a woman sat alone at a square table covered in candles and a pentagram. She was wearing a black robe with a dark red pillbox hat, her straight hair falling on her shoulders.

The ambiance was quite believable for a medium about to talk to the dead, but Levi wasn’t fooled by any of it. He knew better than to believe that these kinds of things were real, it was all a fraud to spill gullible people some money. If it had been up to him, he would have never stepped foot into the tent at the local Luna Park, but Hange dragged him there, paying for his ticket too, so he just went along with them to have a good laugh. 

“Now I will start the session,” the medium said, lifting her arms over the table. “Please be quiet, and whatever may happen, do not leave the tent, no harm will come to you unless you bring evil with you.” 

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes, but he was the only one to have that reaction. Everyone else was swallowing hard, twisting their hands together, their scared eyes glued to the stage. The medium started to mumble something under her breath and when the lights flickered, a general gasp echoed in the room together with some cries of fear. The table shook and the woman groaned, throwing her head backwards as if struggling for the effort. 

“Spirits, are you there? Give me a sign if you are in this room right now.” 

A chair moved on its own, and the man sat on it almost fainted out of fear. Next to Levi, Hange yelped and clutched his forearm, but Levi pushed them away, not buying any of the shit happening in front of him. He looked for the strings pulling the chair and checked if the woman was moving the table herself with her legs. It was too dark for him to see anything, but that didn’t mean that he believed what was going on. 

“Tell us… ah… who you are, spirit,” the medium cried out, gripping the sides of the table to steady herself. 

One of the paintings inside the tent moved, and a gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing all the candles except for one. People whimpered in fear, and a few chairs squeaked, but the medium didn’t move. Her eyes were closed, and her lips muttered something incomprehensible. Sat on his seat, Levi rolled his eyes at the exaggerated drama in all this, wishing this fake session would be over soon. 

“It’s speaking to me,” the medium gasped. “It’s the spirit of a man, someone who died tragically.” She groaned in pain before continuing, “Did some of you know someone who died in a car crash?” 

Levi clicked his tongue. How generic. 

“Me,” a feeble female voice came from the front row. “My uncle’s car crashed against a tree last year, and he died on the spot.” 

“Yes, that is… him.” The medium lowered her head. “Was his name... Bob?” 

“It was John.” 

“John, yes, that’s it. Is there something you’d like to tell him while the channel is open?” 

“I…” the woman said, her voice now a bit louder than before. “You should have died sooner, you fucking piece of shit.” 

Levi snorted, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events, but the medium wasn’t as happy. Her table shook uncontrollably, and she whimpered in pain while her candle flickered again, flame twisting and turning until it went out completely. People screamed and a few chairs toppled over, but the lights were soon turned on, revealing an expression of panic on everyone’s face. The medium looked terribly tired, a veil of sweat covered her face, but she soon put herself together again and smiled as if nothing had happened. 

“That was a short-lived experience, but our session is over, I need to rest now, communicating with the dead isn’t an easy task.” 

“Sure,” Levi mumbled under his breath. 

“How can you be so calm?” Hange asked. “I was so scared.” 

“Can’t you see it’s all fake? Nothing that happened was real.” 

“You’re always so sceptical. That poor woman’s uncle died in a car accident as the spirit with us today.” 

“A lot of people die in car accidents,” Levi pointed out, standing up. “C’mon, we have to leave now, they’re seeing us out.” 

“You have no imagination at all,” Hange continued as they followed Levi. “Ghosts might be real, you know?” 

“As real as Satan and God.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Or Santa.” 

“Yes, there might be all sorts of demons and angels among us, hiding in human form.” 

“You’re the demon of annoyance, that’s what you are.” 

“One day I’ll prove you that the supernatural world is closely intertwined with ours.” 

“Sure.” 

They had now reached the entrance of the tent where they lined up behind the rest of the spectators of the séance. Next to them was the booth where they had bought their tickets, but the girl from before wasn’t there anymore, in her place was a young man with brown hair tied in a bun who politely smiled at them as they walked by. 

“I’m sure you’re the one that writes the scientific explanation to supernatural phenomena on Wikipedia,” Hange said as they stepped outside. 

Levi squinted his eyes to adjust to the blinding lights of the Luna Park, the black sky already full of stars. 

“I’m not, but that’s all the proof you need to see that what is written there is bullshit.” 

“But where’s the creativity in that?” Hange exclaimed, flailing their arms. “The imagination needs something to feed off otherwise we’d all be boring people.” 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Levi huffed. “Demons and such aren’t real, full stop.” 

“One day, Levi, one day I’ll make you change your mind.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and searched his pocket for his phone, but he couldn’t find the object anywhere. 

“Fuck,” he cursed. “I left my phone in the tent, you go home, I’ll check if it’s still there.” 

“All right, see you at work,” Hange waved at him before making their way to the parking lot. 

Levi went back into the tent, but when he entered, no one was around. Even the boy giving the tickets out had disappeared, so Levi went further in, moving the heavy curtains that separated the entryway to the main stage. 

“Hello?” he called when he didn’t see anyone there either. 

There was no reply, so he walked up to his seat and found his phone right under his chair. He picked it up, making sure it was still working, but when he turned, the ticket boy was right behind him. 

“Do you need something from us?” he asked with a polite but sly smile. 

“I had left my phone here,” Levi explained, taken aback by the man’s beauty now that he saw him up close. “I found it.” 

“That’s good,” the worker nodded, and Levi was already about to make his way outside once more when the man went on, “How did you like our show?” 

“A friend dragged me here, I wasn’t interested in it.” 

“Why?” the man cocked his head, furrowing his brows. 

“I don’t believe in these things,” Levi shrugged. 

A grin appeared on the man’s lips. “You don’t think supernatural beings are real?” 

He stepped forward, and Levi couldn’t tear his gaze away from his face, especially from his eyes of a teal colour that at a first glance looked so young, but that at a closer inspection seemed much older, so old and deep that Levi could only stare in awe at that bottomless well. A shadow crossed over them for a second, and a golden hue shone bright, but it was gone before Levi could be certain of it. 

“No,” Levi replied, but his belief was already starting to falter. 

The man smirked and a surge of attraction ran through Levi. He couldn’t deny that the man was beautiful in every aspect, from the cut of his eyes to the cupid’s bow of his lips. Strong muscles were poorly hidden under his black shirt, and his gaze was so intense and striking, like a supernatural phenomenon that Levi wasn’t able to look away. 

“Do you want me to show you that what happened here was real?” the man asked, voice velvety and sensual. 

“Yes.” 

He could show Levi whatever he wanted, no matter how ridiculous or fake it was, Levi didn’t want to leave the tent yet. 

“Follow me.” 

He guided Levi behind another pair of curtains to the side and into a room dimly lit with candles. There were all sorts of trinkets on a table and pictures with images of what seemed to be Hell on the wall. Levi wasn’t impressed by the view, but the man ran his fingers on the objects with care, and the little bells on a talisman faintly rang. 

“These are the objects we use during some of our shows,” the worker said. “We use them to summon spirits and bind them for the time of the performance.” 

“These look like regular tools to me,” Levi replied, inspecting a vial with a liquid in it. 

“I assure you they’re not,” the man replied with another attractive smile. He moved near Levi, and his fingers brushed against Levi’s when he held the vial. “Look.” 

The liquid started to bubble at the contact, turning into a crimson colour right before Levi’s eyes. It was a marvellous sight, one that would have made Levi question his belief again if he had been paying attention to it, but being so near the man had a strange effect on him, and he could hardly focus on anything that wasn’t the smell or heat emanating from him. The room around him started to get hotter, and another wave of arousal coursed through him when he locked eyes with the other man. 

“So? What do you say about this?” 

There it was, the perfect smile that made Levi’s knees weak. Levi stared at those white teeth shining in the candle light, amazed and attracted, but he immediately looked away when he realised what he was doing. 

“You need more than this to make me believe in ghosts,” he managed to say. 

The man’s grin grew wider. “I think I know a way to do that.” 

He took the vial from Levi’s hand, the touch sending jolts of electricity through Levi’s body, and put it back on the table. His fingers brushed against Levi’s sides, and Levi had to gulp at the turn of events. His body was honestly responding to this stranger, but he wasn’t ashamed of it, he was at ease and comfortable, craving more of that faint touch on his arms. 

“What do you know about incubi?” the man said, standing so close to Levi that his hot breath fanned over Levi’s cheeks. 

“Incubi?” Levi furrowed his brows. 

“Some humans call them sex demons.” 

“Fake as everything else,” Levi replied, but as he said that he had the strange feeling that he had never been more wrong. 

“And what if I told you I was an incubus?” the man said, fingers holding Levi’s waist. 

“I’d say you need to find a better pick up line.” 

The man lightly chuckled, and the charming sound held Levi captive. 

“How about I show you that I’m being serious?” 

Levi’s words got stuck in his throat when the man held his chin, tilting his head up so that they were now staring at each other. His heart pounded in his chest and his lips were already expectantly waiting for what was about to happen. He wrapped his arms around the man’s middle, bringing him forward when he didn’t move and finally pressing their mouths together. 

A heatwave of arousal ran from his toes to his hair. His lips were almost on fire, and his fingers clutched the man’s shirt as a deep hunger took over him. He greedily kissed him, pressing their chests together and standing on his toes to better reach him. He already longed for more of that kiss, but when his tongue darted out, the man pulled back, smiling at him. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Levi.” His voice came out breathy and already too far gone. 

“I’m Eren,” the man said, smile widening. “We’re going to have some fun together tonight, Levi.” 

The way he pronounced his name made Levi’s head spin, and he could only eagerly nod, eyes never leaving the man’s lips. Their taste was still on him, tempting and inebriating, an intoxicating flavour that he hadn’t had enough of. He pressed forward again, deeply sighing when their mouths touched again and held Eren close so that this time he wouldn’t escape. 

Eren had not intention of pulling back again, instead he easily picked Levi up, teeth nibbling at his lips and tongue sliding in Levi’s mouth as he walked across the room. Levi’s brain registered the sound of a door opening and closing, but he was too busy getting his fill of Eren to open his eyes and check where they were. He kept his arms and legs tightly wound around the man’s body, and only looked up in surprise when his back was pressed against a wall. 

His huff broke the kiss, but Eren’s lips didn’t leave his body, they only moved down to his neck, teeth sinking into the skin so sharply Levi was sure he’d sport bite marks for days. Not that he cared, he wanted Eren to mark every single part of his body, needed his lips and tongue all over him, in every nook and cranny until he was covered in his saliva from head to toe. 

Levi didn’t know what overtook him, he had never had these kinds of thoughts before, but a primordial need was surging inside him, pushing past all his barriers and making him respond to Eren with an honesty he had buried deep inside him. All his prudence and cold demeanour got broken down by Eren’s touch, and a burning desire took their place, so frank and open he would have tried to hide it under normal circumstances, but his very core was shaken when Eren bit down on him again, and he could only shamelessly lean into that touch. 

“More,” he breathlessly panted, trousers already strained against Eren’s stomach. 

Eren pressed wet kisses up his neck, his saliva cooling down Levi’s heated skin before kissing behind Levi’s ear and deeply inhaling. “You smell so good,” he mumbled in a velvety voice. “It’s making me even hungrier.” 

Levi softly whined. He couldn’t understand what Eren was talking about, he hadn’t worn his cologne today, but Eren sucked in a deep breath again, nose nuzzling behind his ear, and his breath sent shivers down his spine. He buried his hands in Eren’s hair, undoing his bun and pulling at it, brown locks so soft under his touch. Eren groaned, and much to Levi’s displeasure, he put him down on the ground, but Levi didn’t have time to protest as Eren’s lips were soon on him, a scorching kiss taking his breath away. 

He struggled to fill his lungs when Eren pulled back, and oxygen most definitely refused to fill them when Eren turned him around, pressing his hard cock on his ass. He ground on him, dragging a strained moan out of Levi, kissing his neck while his hands travelled down Levi’s torso. His touch was like a trail of pleasure, and Levi expectantly followed it, panting and groaning as it ghosted over his shirt, tracing his stomach and hips before going to his trousers. 

His cock twitched when Eren undid his fly, but the brunet didn’t touch it, he simply pulled down the jeans and underwear, letting them pool around Levi’s ankles and continuing to kiss his neck. Exposed and harder than ever, Levi leaned against the wall, muffling his moans on his crossed arms, but he couldn’t do much under Eren’s touch. He was completely at his mercy, and he was loving every second of it. 

He heard a soft thump when Eren went down on his knees, and then his hands were spreading Levi’s ass open, firm and strong as they squeezed the soft globes. He didn’t waste any time before pressing his lips on Levi’s entrance, his wet tongue dragging a moan out of the raven before he pushed past the ring of muscles. His groan resounded in Levi’s body, vibrations of satisfaction that made Levi’s knees weak. 

His tongue moved in skilled motions, licking and sucking as if he was eating a delicious meal. His movements weren’t ushered or desperate, but there was still impatience in their perfection. His tongue dug always deeper and his hands kept spreading Levi open so much that the raven had to stand on his toes while shocks of pleasure were carried through his veins. His legs trembled and his lips were parted in a constant stream of moans and pleas for more, a sky full of stars behind his closed eyelids. 

His cock was hard and heavy, precum profusely oozing from it, but his arms were the only thing keeping him steady and he didn’t have enough strength to reach between his legs. Eren’s tongue was soon taking him to his orgasm anyway, the sounds the brunet was making only pushing Levi further up that path. Eren’s teeth were scraping against his cheeks and his fingers were bruising his skin, nails suddenly sharper than before leaving evident marks on Levi’s hips. 

His movements were now more needy, almost voracious in their impatience and eagerness. Levi didn’t stand much of a chance under that touch, not that he was even thinking about holding back, he was sure Eren would keep his promise of having fun together, so with an enormous effort he brought one of his hands around his cock and jerked himself off in earnest. Louder moans followed the action, but all sounds got cut off when Eren pressed a finger inside him too, moving it together with his tongue. 

It was more than Levi could handle. His body trembled, toes curling in his shoes and lips parting in a strained cry as he came in his hand. His vision got blurry and his legs weren’t able to sustain him anymore, so he slumped on the ground with Eren’s arms around him and the sound of Eren’s satisfied sighs filling his ears. 

“You taste so good too,” Eren said, humming appreciatively. 

When Levi turned to look at him, Eren was still licking his lips, wiping the saliva away from his chin with the most sated expression he had ever seen. It was such a turn on that his cock twitched again, and another wave of arousal washed over him as their eyes locked. The golden hue was mixing with the teal in Eren’s gaze, a feral light that kept Levi pinned on the ground, only the desire for more filling his brain, no coherent thoughts in sight yet. 

Eren smiled at him, and grabbed a towel from one of the drawers in the dresser next to them for Levi to clean his hand. He licked his lips when Levi wiped his come on the cloth, following it with his eyes as Levi put it down next to him. His legs were still too much like jelly to even think about standing up, but the fire of lust hadn’t vanished inside him yet, and he scrambled to stand on his feet. 

Eren stopped him, lifting his chin with his index finger and inhaled deeply, softly moaning as he cracked his neck. It was the most arousing thing Levi had ever seen, so tempting and tantalising that a moan got cut in his throat. They didn’t speak as their eyes locked again, no words were needed as that same primal desire shone bright in Levi’s gaze and guided his hands to Eren’s trousers. He quickly worked on the fly, fingers shaking with hurry and excitement before finally getting the buttons open. 

There was a small wet patch on Eren’s underwear, but the bulge in them was already impressive, and Levi didn’t waste any time before pressing his nose against it, nuzzling it while softly sighing. Eren curled his fingers in Levi’s hair, his grip tight as he moaned as well but didn’t urge Levi on, he let him lick his underwear and inhale his intoxicating scent without letting his cock free. His hand was the only thing that kept Levi grounded to reality, his mind was once back in that lust-filled haze that guided his movements. 

He finally pushed Eren’s underwear down, and a strained moan came right from his chest. Eren’s cock was big and thick, the sole sight made Levi’s hole clench around nothing. His mouth watered, and his eyes couldn’t stop staring at the view in front of him, imagination already going to the moment he’d finally have it inside him. He wrapped a hand around it with the utmost care, and the touch almost burnt him. Eren was hot, way hotter than the average human, but so tempting Levi didn’t even think about pulling away. 

Eren caressed the back of his head, patiently waiting for him, only moaning every once in a while as Levi’s fingers traced his length, mapping its curve and going down to his balls. He was wet too, precum oozing from the tip down his shaft. Levi followed the droplet with his eyes, watching as it went lower and lower, and without thinking twice, his eyelids closed, and his tongue darted out to wipe it away. Its saltiness hit his palate immediately, but there was a sweeter undertone to it, making it taste so good Levi could only keep his tongue on Eren. 

He shuffled closer to him, wrapping his hand around the base and closing his mouth around his head. His eyes didn’t open as he took more and more of Eren in, but he had barely reached the middle of Eren’s cock that its tip was already hitting the back of his throat. He curled his tongue around the length and sucked, more of that wonderful taste filling his mouth. Eren lowly moaned, grip tightening in Levi’s hair and legs tensing under him. 

When his hips jerked forward, Levi almost choked, but he didn’t pull back, only swallowed around him while keeping his tongue working. He lapped and sucked while his hand covered the part of Eren’s cock that his mouth couldn’t reach, and was rewarded with higher groans and more of that sweet flavour that had him addicted. He bobbed his head, Eren’s cock heavy on his tongue before he moved back to press wet kisses down the length. 

He peered his eyes open, and a whine got stuck in his throat as he met Eren’s gaze. It was the most sensual sight he had ever witnessed, his pupils were blown wide so much that his teal was almost vanished, and they pinned him on the ground with their intensity. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, could only stare and stare, getting himself lost in that darkness full of lust that filled his veins with desire and need. 

“Eren, please,” he pleaded, hole too empty. 

“Tell me what you want, Levi,” Eren replied, caressing his cheek. His voice was hoarse but controlled, and it took a moan out of Levi. 

“I want you.” 

Simply saying those words made Levi quiver with arousal. Eren took in a long breath again, lowly humming and licking his lips as if getting ready to eat after starving for so long. 

“I’m still hungry,” he replied, pulling Levi on his feet and tilting Levi’s chin up. “And you taste so good.” 

He lowly growled before picking Levi up and taking him to the bed. The mattress was comfortable against Levi’s back as Eren undressed him, but he rested on it for less than ten seconds before being turned around and standing on his hands and knees. He barely had the time to process what was happening that Eren’s tongue was again on his hole, thrusting inside without restraint like a starving man. 

Levi twisted the sheets in his hands, moaning and groaning. Eren’s technique was too good for words, turning his brain into mush and replacing all thoughts with pure need for more, more and more. He jerked his hips backwards on sheer instinct, and Eren kept plunging inside with the same desire. His fingers were holding Levi’s ass, but a hand soon moved towards Levi’s entrance and one of his fingers pushed inside as well. 

Levi’s hole was slick and wet so Eren easily slid in and out, but the brunet pulled away to retrieve something from a box near the bed. Vision too blurred, Levi couldn’t see what it was, but he soon smelled a sweet scent in the air and two of Eren’s fingers were now prodding his entrance, both coated in lube. His touch was like electricity on Levi’s body, reaching his deepest parts and turning him into a panting mess in mere seconds. 

It didn’t take long before Levi was begging him to fuck him, hole rhythmically clenching around his fingers and cock so heavy between his legs Levi was already too close to the edge. He couldn’t see Eren’s face, and the man wasn’t making any sounds, but Levi distinctly heard him sharply inhale when his precum hit the bedsheets, more urgency in his fingers now. 

“Please, Eren, I need you,” Levi breathed out in between moans. “I want you.” 

Those words were all it took for Levi to convince Eren to stop and cover Levi’s body with his own. “Does my touch turn you on so much?” he muttered in Levi’s ear. “The smell of your arousal is filling the room,” he added with a kiss on Levi’s shoulder. “It’s making my mouth water.” 

Levi couldn’t process what Eren was talking about, but he sincerely didn’t care. He could feel Eren’s hard cock pressing on his back, and that sensation alone was able to void his mind. 

“Just fuck me, Eren, please.” 

Eren grinned against Levi’s ear. “It’ll be a pleasure.” 

Levi whined when Eren’s weight left his back, he felt so cold without Eren’s heat on him, but his ears immediately picked up on the sound of clothes being discarded and of a wrapped being opened before Eren’s cock was pressing against his entrance. He hadn’t forgotten its impressive length, and now more than ever he was realising just how big Eren was. His head alone spread him to the point of taking his breath away, and as Eren pushed inside he saw stars behind his eyelids, no matter how agonisingly slow Eren was going. 

When the man bottomed out, Levi had never felt so full in his entire life. The stretch was uncomfortable, he still had to get used to it, but it also felt divine, filling him up so wonderfully as his hole clamped down on it. He whimpered in pleasure, moving his hips to get used to it. Eren was still as he adjusted to him, he leaned forward again and kissed between his shoulder blades, running his tongue on Levi’s skin up to his ear. 

Levi shuddered at the touch, hands shaking as he tried not to fall and entirely succumb to his desire. He whimpered, jerking his hips backwards and after another kiss, Eren moved back, fingers digging in Levi’s waist as he started to roll his hips. His thrusts were slow and experimental, little movements to test the waters. He pulled out and then slowly pushed back in, burying his entire length inside Levi every time. It was overwhelming and breath-taking but in the best way possible, and Levi was soon asking for more. 

Eren didn’t seem to be in a hurry, he took his time as he sunk inside and each time Levi clenched around him, a low hum resounded from his chest, sometimes accompanied by a deep inhale and a sated sigh. Knowing that Eren was enjoying himself too was such a turn on for Levi, he had been living in paradise for the past half an hour that being able to give something back was enough to clear his mind from the lust for a moment and replace it with a satisfied pride he couldn’t contain. 

“Your smell…” Eren said but didn’t finish the sentence, only took in a deep breath, groaning lowly afterwards. 

His movements got faster, cock so deep inside Levi that it knocked the air out of the raven. His sharp nails were digging in Levi’s hips, and his hungry tongue once more licked Levi’s back, covering his nape in wet saliva that mixed with Levi’s sweat. His thrusts were precise, effortless and he found Levi’s sweet spot as if he had a radar pointing at it. The shocks of pleasure that ran through Levi’s body after that were like nothing Levi had ever felt before. They made his toes curl and his hair stand on his head, they reached every part of his body, shaking his very core and igniting all his nerves. 

He cried out Eren’s name, vision blurring for a second and cock so heavy and ready for release it was almost painful. He pressed his forehead on the mattress, his arms weren’t able to sustain him anymore, and parted his lips in an endless stream of moans as Eren fucked him hard and deep, hitting his prostate over and over again, pushing him towards the edge. Levi tried to hold back as much as he could, but the leap over the rim looked so tempting and so close he felt it in his bones. 

He tried to warn Eren, but all that came out from his mouth was a distorted version of the brunet’s name, a cry of pleasure that echoed in the room before he came harder than he had ever come, eyes rolling back into his skull while his body trembled, shaken by a tsunami of pleasure. He distinctly heard Eren moan even through his haze, a low, guttural sound that was far from being human. It only turned him on again. 

“Eren,” he slurred, panting hard. “Keep going.” 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on stopping,” Eren groaned, still hard inside of him. 

He pulled out and turned Levi on his back before pushing in again. Levi winced as his sensitive hole got filled up again, but his whimpering was cut off when he looked at Eren’s eyes. They were dark, almost pitch black with teal and golden hues flickering in the outer rim of his pupils. Under normal circumstances he would have probably found them terrifying, but right now, with his cock stretching him wide and his moans filling his ears, he only found them arousing. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as his hole twitched. 

Eren picked up the pace from where he had left before, fast movements that were too much for Levi’s post-orgasmic body but that soon started feeling good again. Levi groaned, wrapping his arms around Eren’s shoulders, holding onto them for dear life as he got thoroughly fucked again. He couldn’t get enough of Eren inside him, abusing his prostate once more, making him hard again in the blink of an eye. 

He threw his head backwards on the pillow, closing his eyes and struggling to breathe. Eren was pushing him further up against the headboard, thrusts never missing their target and turning Levi’s body into a mass of arousal and need, all coherent thoughts replaced by that primal hunger that had overtaken him before. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Levi hissed as heat coiled in his belly again. 

Eren groaned and captured Levi’s lips in a heated kiss. There was a sudden gust of wind, and the sound of something unfolding was loud in the momentary silence of the room. Eren’s tongue pushed inside Levi’s mouth, mapping and licking the walls, and if that wasn’t already enough to take Levi’s breath away, the way his cock suddenly got bigger surely was. 

Levi gasped, eyes wide open for the surprise, but it was nothing compared to the sight in front of him when his mouth was free again. Dark and bigger than the bed were the scaly wings on Eren’s back, impatiently flapping and lightly shaking every time Eren pushed inside. His eyes had lost all their colour, and two thick horns were now in his hair, sharp and deadly. 

Levi gaped, blinking a few times, thinking he was hallucinating, but the vision didn’t go away, it was still in front of him even when he had cleared his mind from all the lust. 

“Do you believe in supernatural beings now?” Eren grinned, canines sharper than before. 

Levi tentatively reached for Eren’s horns, his gaze was fixed on them, attracted by the unusual sight. Eren didn’t move, he let Levi hesitantly brush his fingers against them, softly moaning when Levi continued to touch one of them. It was smooth and as strong as it looked, but instead of being scared or put off by it, Levi only found himself increasingly drawn to it. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

Eren grinned again. “I take that as a yes.” 

Levi stroked the horn once more, and Eren’s cock throbbed inside him, bringing his attention back to it. Now that Eren wasn’t holding back anymore he could only imagine how good sex was going to be. If Eren truly was an incubus as he had said – and the evidence was right in front of his eyes – then Levi was really going to experience something out of the ordinary. 

“Show me what you’ve got,” he said, squeezing around Eren. 

Eren’s grin widened, and his hips picked up the pace again. The power of his thrusts knocked all the air out of Levi, and his eyes were seeing galaxies now. He held onto Eren as much as he could, but reality seemed to slip away from his tight grip before he realised what was happening. Eren’s cock was bigger than ever, the engulfing feeling almost too much for Levi’s human body, but the sparkles of pleasure that it lit in him, the fires that were now running through his veins were enough for him to be chasing Eren whenever he pulled back. 

Eren caught his lips in another scorching kiss, teeth scraping Levi’s mouth and tongues tangling together. Eren tasted better than before as well, his scent now even more intoxicating, and Levi glided his tongue on his in hungry movements, addicted to that feeling that made his body soar. He was sure he had ascended to another reality, all his senses picked up was lust, passion, desire, and all of that mingled with Eren’s own body, with his scent and taste; all that he was had taken over Levi’s reality. 

Out of breath, Levi pulled back and let his head sink in the pillow while moans and cries left his parted lips. He peered his eyes open, and focused his gaze on Eren. There was a feral light in his eyes, one of deep hunger and desire that matched the hastiness in his thrusts now. Levi was getting more and more tired by the second, but Eren’s strength seemed to renew itself with every thrust, with each groan pulled out from Levi’s lips, and with every bead of precum that oozed from his cock. 

Levi tried to take a hand down to his cock, but Eren stopped him, pinning his wrists on the bed. He smirked widely, wickedly, and with the corner of his eyes, Levi saw something moving beside them. He turned his gaze to it only to find a long tail snaking up his thighs, tickling his stomach before winding itself around his cock. 

“Fuck, Eren,” he gasped at the sudden tug. 

“Yes, scream my name, Levi,” Eren muttered, satisfied before burying his nose in Levi’s neck. “You smell so fucking good.” 

He licked Levi’s skin, but this time his tongue was rougher and his saliva colder, leaving goosebumps on Levi’s skin. He kept fucking Levi while his tail jerked him off, and Levi’s brain stopped functioning for good. He could only register the unbelieving amount of pleasure he was feeling, the contrasting need for more and for release. He didn’t know which one he wanted the most, but he kept crying out Eren’s name as a prayer, for what, he couldn’t tell. 

Eren’s lips never left his body, they kept running over his neck and jaw, down to his chest and nipples, tasting all they could, biting and sucking with abandon. Levi willingly let them; as every other part of Eren, they felt good on him, even too good while his senses were overstimulated. When Eren finally went back to his mouth, Levi barely had the strength to kiss him back, lowly moaning as Eren’s scent filled his nostrils once more. 

“Eren,” he panted afterwards, the same conflicted tone in his voice. 

Eren hummed, moving both his hips and tail faster, and Levi couldn’t hold back anymore. He came again, cum splattering on his stomach while his body violently shook. Eren fucked him through it, but his thrusts stuttered and his wings violently flailed before he pushed deep inside Levi and he stilled, growling as he came as well. His blissed out face was the most erotic thing Levi had ever seen, and even through his haze he kept staring at him as Eren kept spilling himself in the condom. 

Eren didn’t pull back afterwards, not even when his cock got softer in Levi’s hole, and he certainly didn’t go back to his human form. His horns seemed bigger and his wings happily moved above him, a sated expression on his face. Levi was too tired to move or speak, he just watched in awe at Eren’s demonic shape, not at all scared. He was curious more than anything else, and his interest must have been clear to Eren because he looked up at him with a satisfied grin, eyes slowly going back to normal. 

“What did I tell you?” he said, voice perfectly even. 

Levi only hummed. 

Eren grinned and his gaze fell on Levi’s filthy stomach. He licked his lips before his tongue darted out to lap at the come on it. Levi whimpered, squirming around to move away, but Eren kept eating all he had spilled until Levi was clean again. 

“Delicious,” he then said, wiping his lips. 

Levi grimaced. “Disgusting,” he croaked out, throat so hoarse he was surprised he even managed to speak. 

“I’m full now,” Eren replied, finally pulling back. 

Levi winced at the sudden emptiness, but he had no energy for another round, so he simply lay there, boneless and content. The same fulfilment was portrayed in Eren’s face as he rested next to him on the bed. Levi’s eyes fell on his cock, big and thick even if flaccid, marked veins pulsing on it. Levi was impressed with himself for having been able to take it. 

“Do you need some water?” Eren asked, resting his head on his hand. 

“Shower,” Levi muttered, but he didn’t even try to stand up. 

“There’s one in the next room, but I doubt you can walk right now.” 

Levi did his best to glare at him. “Asshole.” 

Eren playfully grinned, tail fending the air. “I’m an incubus, I know I’m good in bed.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and turned on his side to rest. 

“Do you want to cuddle?” Eren said, surprising him. “I know humans like that after sex,” he added when Levi looked at him. 

“No.” 

Levi turned around, but Eren still moved on the bed, wrapping his arms and wings around him. “I can smell what you want, you know?” 

“Not fair,” Levi mumbled, but he had to admit that Eren was warm, and warmth was all he wanted right now. 

“It is what it is,” Eren chuckled. His fingers ran up and down Levi’s side, nails lightly scraping the skin. “Not many humans stay after I’ve shown them my demonic side.” 

Levi grunted, eyelids already too heavy to stay open. “No shit.” 

“You can come by again if you want.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

He could feel Eren’s smile against his hair before the incubus buried his nose in it, deeply inhaling. “You smell so right.” He held Levi closer, pressing him tight against his chest. 

“Weirdo,” Levi mumbled, half asleep. 

Eren chuckled, and the sound lulled Levi to sleep, surrounded by his comforting warmth and sweet scent. He didn’t smell bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read some of my other fics then you'll know I always end them on a fluffy note, I hope you enjoyed the little cuddling moment here too! Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the fic, as always :)  
> [Tumblr](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
